


诗意浪漫

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poems, 诗歌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: 写点诗吧。
Kudos: 2





	1. 昨日马戏团

我潜入森林 热病 马戏团  
濒死的夜里万物迟缓  
蜥蜴断尾求生 艳蛇舐铁衔铜  
我从潮落游荡到汐满  
咽花宿火 迷途不返  
这里时刻上演不肯入眠的狂欢  
笼子里的老猴不敢疲倦  
灿金色烟火的诡梦栖在月弯  
枝桠间 蜘蛛丝绞住命运交错的视野  
要从四万里夜空俯瞰  
知晓它吞噬生死  
从城邦到废土 由峡谷至河岸  
逃逸的装饰气球 就像一颗复活节时涂满鲜亮颜色的蛋  
载着童年上浮 也沿着颂歌背后的暗流  
飘然，依然  
直到弦月的尖端割破喉管  
破灭时岁 封禁在褪色的旧日游园传单  
不存在的小丑 迟钝生锈的杂技吊环  
布偶残破到棉絮飘散 南瓜车半道腐烂  
夏日熄灭一盏又一盏  
我的往日陷入耻笑与瘟疫的骚动  
人海莽莽里残响离避 奔赴又褪去  
我降临 我回溯 我翻阅遗落的秘史 我咬碎仅剩的浪漫  
马戏团的帐篷里欢声如旧 却又血雪逃窜  
下坠 失重 被掩埋  
掩埋进喧哗 爱恨 与呐喊  
我醒来时万物消逝 只剩  
青苔潮湿 草藓斑驳 林木杂乱  
这是一座来自三万年前的石棺  
载着 我，和我，和我  
驶向三万年后永无明日的深山


	2. 早杏

你却太轻狂又太落寞 在拥挤里屏息  
写下十万字的故事 揉碎再丢入枯井  
你亲吻脚下的土地 砖缝间的裂隙是缝合的伤口  
一天要倾听多少次苦旅 目睹星辰隐没 错落光影  
三月是莺时 四月是槐序  
你在酒液间尝到十七年前的波子汽水  
比所有柿子红的唇彩更清明  
那时你去摘井上的青梅野果 腊月满地的糖纸  
厨房热意蒸腾 枯叶在气旋里漂游 花生薄脆 干枣如蜜  
老树上鸟儿啁啾 红花贴着窗棂  
凛冬烧雪 盛夏写长诗  
河岸漫过田野 惊觉是泪水静默 掩埋回想和热望  
隔岸的邮差徒步漫长  
荒芜的素纸 一枚双鲤鱼 饱和一支大雁的尾翎  
你和十七年前的自己对饮  
笑闹 嗔怒 在局中悔棋 曲解每一句抒情  
少年人不要长大 你放纵他的年轻  
提起爱恨不要生涩 不要扭曲 不要循规蹈矩  
不要枯坐在明晃晃的酒席 喜乐凋敝  
忘记潮涨 忘记春山 忘记小路上绊倒你的石块 忘记流动的风景  
你齿间溢起恍惚的苦痛  
如同你曾经后院的小山坡上 那把酸涩的早杏


	3. Quartz Speaks My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn in Wonderland  
> 第一首拙劣的英文自我介绍诗。

Quartz tells I am Evelyn,  
Kissed by the daylight, blessed by the evening.  
I search for my life’s meaning,  
Looking for the Utopia that I’m firmly believing.  
I am romantic, I say to the little Prince and his rose,  
Walking through the wheat field that the fox goes,  
Pillowing a book of poems, and having a doze.  
In my dream,  
Chopin’s songs are softly composed,  
Byron’s poetry portrays colorful rainbows.  
I am musical, I hang out on Broadway,  
Appreciate the flags flying above the barricades,  
Cry for the empty tables and empty chairs, as well as all the orderless outlays.   
I see the office desk that Hamilton stays,   
Connor’s flowers blossom in the early time of May.   
I am hardworking, I promise to myself,  
To be an artist or psychologist,  
Passion helps to nourish,  
My dream will be always flourished.  
Diving deeply into my world,  
History is one of the most beautiful pearls.  
I go back to the Beat Generation,  
Allen Ginsberg’s masterpieces are my collection.  
I forever love the ideas born in the French Revolution,  
It is the new stage for the whole human civilization.  
Animals are the second important,  
Lovely, energetic, living with freedom,  
Human beings need to provide them with an unpolluted environment,  
So that they can enjoy the earth, the most precious garden.  
Psychology is helpful to understand society,  
Why I may be attacked by anxiety,  
Or why people chase for propriety.  
My psychologist teacher gives me the courage to face depression,  
Taking a breath from the sad ocean.  
For the other significant existence,  
I never met him in person.  
But I indeed fall in love with Asimov’s fiction,  
He opens me a door of science,  
Show me friendships and betrayals between the cosmos alliance.  
My life is built by these elements.  
I am __,  
I fall to sleep at 24 o’clock,  
The future is gently knocked.


	4. 春日雪

我不再赘述你我有多脆弱，像很远的星辰，像坠在水里的墨，像燧石间的火。

神色各异的陌生人径直走过，看不见各自脚底的悬崖，危楼，摇摇晃晃的桥索。

你眷恋生灵，欣赏春日，寒夜衣衫薄。沉积在笔尖通透的字，没有雕刻或琢磨。我们何其相似，你该爱我。

只是可惜这世界迷雾重重，命运纠结，爱意零落。

我看不破。


	5. 念君

碧玉小家女 胭脂扣一对

十里红妆绕城去 山河多妩媚

一梳梳到尾 二梳发齐眉

掌上明珠披红面 年方十八岁

沉鱼落雁鸟惊喧 含苞待放绽初蕊

金风玉露相逢处 待是良人业已归

眼有娇嗔色 面有桃海棠

如火盖头悄悄盖 红烛金鸳鸯

姑爷多醉酒 月在柳梢上

年少相约黄昏后 已为她新郎

露水微凉情绵长 烛焰噼啪轻摇晃

鱼水温柔满纱帐 裁开芙蓉做衣裳


	6. 少年郎

星烛夜未央 谁家少年郎  
七分掀狂澜 三分笑疏狂  
银河几万里 尽入我行囊  
只闻徽墨袅 不闻栀子香

月隐现晨光 谁家少年郎  
剑气斩竹叶 鸡犬具相忘  
早露洗眉睫 微风过白裳  
结绳来记日 今又添一行

草木两层霜 我家少年郎  
怒马向京去 环佩叮当响  
星辰移轩窗 春播至冬藏  
心怀天下也 何日遣冯唐

喜鹊啁啾唱 我家少年郎  
才思情横溢 头筹得金榜  
世间熙熙攘 旭日渐东上  
清川溪潺潺 西江水泱泱


	7. 工蚁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在春缪苦的末尾。

或许这一切只是一本注定烂尾的低俗小说  
潮水和洪流 冲向拥挤的巢穴  
腐蚀 锈迹 合而不谋  
压抑与闷热催生一只怀孕的蚁后  
我是那只不听话的工蚁 逃离族群和既定的轨迹  
哪怕一切避无可避 无可逃离  
大水是我的坟墓 会在下一瞬间煮沸所有的路途  
我目睹人间万物 四散奔逐  
再将这世纪一饮而尽 唇舌拥吻这所有的 春缪苦楚


	8. 苏以赛

世人说 他们 是轻生  
可明明 60kg的确那么沉  
世人说 他们 可怜又可恨  
可明明 迸开的血迹是对这世界最深的一吻  
我们去任何想去的地方  
去溪川湾湾 去良夜深深  
去被压缩睡眠的重点高中明目张胆犯困  
去给傻逼老板的脸上留下火辣的巴掌痕  
这地头早已没有遗憾  
剩下的只有时代中烧灼的灰尘  
牵挂写不满一张清单：  
冰箱里 三文鱼寿司和鳗鱼饭团太过可惜  
后院的野猫快要妊娠  
墓碑上要刻Raise a glass to FREEDOM  
葬礼上要放欢乐颂烘托气氛  
种种 种种  
我在最后的书信里如数家珍  
我们沿着终点站的目的地一路狂奔  
叩开上班摸鱼的死神的门  
从此以后  
想变成狗的变成狗 想魂飞魄散的轻蔑诸神  
想变成纸片的身体坍缩 想重新开始的投胎再做人  
而我像飘飞的雪花 却又狠狠砸下  
在一切模糊前 接触到凝胶般的时间  
柔和 透明 像一片顺滑的苔藓  
我忘却标签 更遑论语言  
我用血肉的分量 重重地给这世界摁下快进键


End file.
